


Sparring For Hearts

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: the raven cycle
Genre: Alternate universe-royalty AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch are partners in every sense of the word.





	Sparring For Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I’ve taken exactly a weekend to nearly finish all four Raven Cycle books and I love them all so much. 
> 
> This fic just tumbled out of me after finding a prompt so enjoy!

It was a tough life being royal guardsmen to the Gansey family. But Adam Parrish wouldn’t have it any other way. He was handpicked by King Gansey himself so it was an honor. Plus Ronan Lynch as his sparring partner was an added bonus. 

This particular day was  _ hot _ . The two had been sparring for an hour. Adam could barely stay standing. Ronan advanced on him, sweat clinging to his uniform. 

Never before had Adam seen his eyes so dark, so calculating. It sent a thrill down Adam’s spine. He paid so much attention to the rest of Ronan’s being that he wasn’t watching Ronan’s footwork. With one swift movement, Adam was on the ground. Ronan sat on him, breathing heavily, triumphant. The practice sword hovered gently against Adam’s throat. 

“I win.” Ronan’s smirk was too much for Adam to handle.

“Are you sure?” Adam grabbed Ronan’s collar and brought him down for a kiss. In a practiced movement, Adam switched their places. He grinned, “because I think I’m the real winner here.” Ronan laughed, a sound that sent warmth throughout Adam’s entire body. 

“I’ve missed you.” Ronan admitted placing his forehead against Adam’s. 

“Likewise, Lynch.” They sat together for a long moment in the quiet of the sparring room.

  
  



End file.
